


PUMPKIN

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: ZSASZMASK WEEK 2020 [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Here we go, M/M, So yeah, Vicroman, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, a pic for day one it is, but i dont care, for their special week, hope you like it, im late, in fact i´ve been busy drawing and writting about them, is never late to celebrate my dear OTP, super late i know, there will be pics and fics, this is for the ZsasMask week i saw on twitter a few weeks ago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Pic dedicado a la semana del ZsaszMask. Para el día 1 el tema es "Pumpkin / Calabaza"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZSASZMASK WEEK 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004076
Kudos: 5





	PUMPKIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! 
> 
> Me presento con la novedad de un pic y no de un fic, que como mencioné el el summary, es en honor a la semana dedicada a ésta hermosa OTP que tiene prisioneros por completo mi alma y corazón <3 . Btw, la semana dedicada al Zsasionis/ZsaszMask/VicRoman o como también le conozcan ustedes, es un evento que me encontré en Twitter y que se sugirió que fuera de 25 al 31 de octubre, con diferentes temáticas para cada día, las cuales iré subiendo poco a poco, no importa que ya se haya pasado la fecha oficial xD porque nunca es tarde para darle amor a la OTP ¿cierto? 
> 
> En fin, don´t worry, como parte de ésta misma semana, para algunos de los temas en lugar de solo pic ó de pic tal cual y ya (que por cierto no sé si subiré a Tumblr o a Twitter algún día) escribí algo, muy pequeño en algunos casos, pero lo ameritaba :3 así que también los iré dejando por aquí por si gustan pasar a leerlos :3 
> 
> De momento es todo. Les agradezco su atención. ¡Hasta pronto!

**"Pumpkin"**


End file.
